Meteor Chain
Meteor Chain or Meteor is Fliptic's first game released on April 19th of 2010. In Meteor Chain the player is tasked with destroying meteors by the aid of bombs. Controls *'Mouse' - Place/Detonate bombs or select a bomb colour Levels Meteor Chain does not have any levels but instead has two different game modes: Free and Race. In both game modes the player is tasked with destroying meteors by the aid of bombs and chain reactions caused by them. If one meteor goes past the red line at the bottom of the screen, called the red zone, the game immediately ends. Chain reactions are caused by having a bomb explode to destroy a meteor with that meteor setting off another bomb that destroys another meteor. Bombs can only destroy meteors that are the same colour as them while exploding meteors can set off a bomb of any colour if that bomb is placed beside them on either the top, bottom, left, or right sides. By destroying meteors in chains, the player will gain points with these points being able to allow the player to purchase items and use them. Free mode Free mode revolves around the player destroying meteors by bombs which, after a certain amount of meteors are destroyed to fill up the green bar at the bottom of the screen, the player will go up a level which will cause the background to change. Depending on the level, new meteorites will be encountered. If a meteorite passes below the red zone, the game will automatically end. The first level contains only basic meteors and is indicated by a background composed of stars and a pinkish purple wisp shaped in a square-like corner or curve. The second level introduces spiked meteors and is indicated by a background that, like the first, is composed of stars but has a darker blue wisp in the background that resembles smoke and extends upward at an angle across the screen. The third level introduces star meteors and is indicated by a background similar to the previous two with a stretched oval shaped nebula placed horizontally at the bottom right corner that goes from a faint green to a white. The fourth level introduces yellow meteors and is indicated by red wispy clouds with a larger one placed near the bottom in the middle with a smaller one appearing near the top and off-center. File:Level_1_background.png|The first level's background File:Level_2_background.png|The second level's background File:Level_3_background.png|The third level's background File:Level_4_meteor_chain.png|The fourth level's background Race mode Race mode revolves around the player destroying meteors by bombs but, unlike free mode, the player is presented with both special meteors and the basic coloured meteors at the start of the game mode. Race mode is timed with the player given two minutes to destroy as much meteors as the can whereupon at the end of the time limit, the game will automatically end. The game will also end if a meteor passes below the red zone located at the bottom of the screen. Game components *'Bombs' - Destroy meteors once detonated but only the meteors of the same colour as themselves. Bombs can also be detonated by exploding meteors. *'Meteors' - Come in three different colour, red, green, and blue, and can be destroyed by bombs of the same colour as themselves as well as destroy a bomb of any colour if they explode in them. In addition to the basic meteors, there are three special meteors: Spiked meteors, which have no special effect, yellow meteors, which give the player 200 points, and star meteors, which create a black hole upon destruction. *'Upgrades' - Can be purchased with points the player gets from destroying meteors. Their are two kinds of upgrades with the first being a space gun costing 1000 points and the second being a spark sheild costing 10,000 points. The space gun cost 100 points to use and fires at a place at random either destroying its target (if it hits a meteor) or missing (if it hits nothing). *'Red zone' - Located at the bottom of the screen, the red zone ends the game if a meteor passes it. Trivia *Meteor Chain is Fliptic's first game. Category:Meteor Chain Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:Main games